


It Had Been Nice

by xalleosm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Day 3, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and cheesy, sorry this is lame lol, the characters are childish, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalleosm/pseuds/xalleosm
Summary: Nothing will go wrong if you're going for the right moment. Keep yourself safe!





	It Had Been Nice

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this for luminations #xiuhanweek17 in a hurry.  
> im sorry this took a quite far turn from the prompt, but i just wanna keep supporting xiuhan and the fest.
> 
> Enjoy this mini fic! :)

They were at a beach, the weather is nice and friendly. Minseok started to think that joining his high school vacation wasn’t a bad idea after all. He wasn’t exactly a wallflower, he has some friends on school, but didn’t stick up with them most of the time. One could say he has many friendly relations but for friendships, it was very few. He wasn’t a loner, because Baekhyun was almost always with him, they both just liked to stay far from where most people were at.

Like this time, other students were going inside a sea turtle conservation, while he and Baekhyun preferred to stay outside waiting until it wasn’t too crowded to go in. In times like this they could be carefree and feeling playful. They chased the wave, sprinkling and splashing water at each other, and laughing in joy.

Minseok found a twig and use it to write ‘Baekhyun has a small peepee’ on the damp sand close to the water but not close enough to be washed away. The other noticed and soon his eyes looked around in hopes to find something similar to a twig.

“Oh, so you want to play like that, Minnie.” Baekhyun said sweetly yet a smile so evil to which Minseok just raised his eyebrows challengingly. And soon they were pushing each other and throwing insults through the smooth surface they stood on. Honestly, maybe that was why they hardly fitted in with other people in their school, it must be because their mental age was low compared to the rest of their friends.

They eventually grew tired and let their butts fell into the sand. That was when Minseok noticed something suspicious from the beach floor. Turned out there were some scribbling that still could be read. Minseok came near to it, he widened his eyes as he saw a big heart symbol, inside it was written ‘Minseok + Luhan’. _What the hell, who even seventeen year old male that still writes this thing._ He immediately removed it by wiping it with his foot before he looked back to Baekhyun, now splayed out on the sand.

“Baekhyun, you little shit!” His yell made Baekhyun scrambled to get up to prepare himself from whatever Minseok could do to him. The puppy-eyed guy looked back at him obliviously.

“What?”

“How dare you wrote that!” Baekhyun knew what the other was talking about and couldn’t hold his smirk.

“What? It’s not like he would see it, he was at his home.” Baekhyun’s laughter just made Minseok more pissed. But still loved him, though.

Minseok could only pout. At least he removed any trace. “Still.”

The thing was, if the person whose name Baekhyun had wrote alongside his with all that heart symbol crap found out, he… honestly, he didn’t know what to do. Luhan was one of his close friend and if he saw that, he would be asking Minseok about it and what was Minseok supposed to answer to his questions. Worse, even their friendship could be ruined. Baekhyun wasn’t friend with Luhan. That was why the former sometimes didn’t understand that he and Luhan were not like what he perceived them to be. So, that was dangerous. Someone might saw it, _eh but who cares anyway_ , Minseok thought to himself and that calmed him down.

Little did he know, Baekhyun didn’t scribbled it once. His fear maybe should be feared after all.

 

 

When school was started again, meaning possibilities to bump into Luhan was likely to happen. Minseok missed him because it had been a week Luhan didn’t text him or asked him to hang out. It was not unusual though, after all they had been friends for 4 years. Three years of it, Minseok had been keeping his feelings for Luhan inside. Also, it was a good thing that Luhan was in a different class, even if because of it Minseok couldn’t see him every day. He couldn’t imagine if Luhan was in the same class with him and Baekhyun.

Luhan reached out to him two days after. And they fell into their regular dynamics of their friendship.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The vacation was two weeks ago, with how busy school was right now, Minseok wondered if it had been real at all. He was in Luhan’s room, studying together with the taller. They were focusing on their own work, until Luhan suddenly spoke up.

“Oh, Minseok?”

“Hmm.”

Luhan kneeled to his bed and grab his phone, sat back on his place and scrolling through his phone for a bit. Then he showed his phone to Minseok.

When Minseok saw it, his heart skipped a bit. _Why did he have a picture of that?_

Luhan then asked him. “You… wrote that?”

“Of course not! It was Baekhyun.” Minseok quickly answered, immediately jumped to his defense. Minseok didn’t understand, he wondered if Baekhyun managed to snap a picture of it or something. But he remembered that his classmate’s phone were left in their hotel room. He grabbed Luhan’s phone from his hand and examining the picture, feeling really embarrassed, afraid, and confused. “I’m going to delete it, okay?”

“What- wait!” Luhan reached his hand to take the phone back but he was too late. When Minseok handed his phone back, the picture was nowhere to be found. The doe-eyed man were about to tease him, but he noticed that his friend’s expression was rather tense and looked a bit… guilty? Or flustered? Luhan didn’t know what to name it. “Why did you delete it?”

“Who sent you that?” Luhan could see that the other was trying to hide his emotion, whatever it was.

“My classmate.” There was silence, so he spoke up again. “What made Baekhyun wrote that?” Really, he didn’t expect the situation to take a turn to this awkward atmosphere. But Luhan wasn’t backing down, this could be _the right moment_.

Minseok looked away and stared at his book, his right hand twirling the pencil. He was hoping Luhan didn’t hear the loud beating of his heart or notice the beads of cold sweat on his forehead out of nervousness. He couldn’t really find an answer because he didn’t understand why Luhan asked that and why he didn’t just _let it go._ So, Minseok continued to pretend to be focusing on his book. But it didn’t help when Luhan stared at him intently.

He dropped his pencil and used his hand to push Luhan’s cheek, scoffing. “Just drop it. Stop staring at me.”

Luhan grabbed his hand and turned back his head to look at him again. Eyebrows raised and lips pursed. “Why?” Minseok tried to pull his hand out of Luhan’s grasp but it was too tight. It scared him when he saw the taller smirked. “Min, you’re blushing.” Luhan stated. Because Luhan pointed out, now he really felt how warm his cheeks were.

With a strong pull, Minseok was finally able to free his hand from the other. “It’s because your face is terrifying! What do you want?” Luhan gaped dramatically and put a hand on his chest in mock pain.

“My face is handsome, thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

They stopped bickering after that and resolved to their own thing. Minseok still wondered what the hell just happened, but at least he escaped Luhan’s questions.

“But really Minseok…” Luhan started and got quiet for a while. Then he sighed. “Hear me out. I just want to ask and please answer honestly. I won’t get mad or anything. I just want to know.”

Okay, well now Minseok _really_ was scared.

“…Yes, Luhan. What?” They were staring at each other, faces unreadable.

“Do you _like_ me?”

Minseok really didn’t expect that he would be asked so directly. So, this was the moment that decided how their future relationship was going to be like. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but it was true. But he already got this far, if he didn’t answer truthfully, there would be an unfinished business between them. Either way, he messed up. So, to hell with it. He should be brave for once. But before that, he should avert his gaze first because looking into that sparkly doe eyes was too much.

“Yes.” He nodded weakly. He looked at Luhan again to see his reaction. Luhan gave him a small smile.

_This is it. I ruined our friendship. It had been nice Lu-_

“I- Thank you.” Luhan paused for a bit. “But I hope you’ll move on.” After that Luhan ducked his head.

_I know it._

 

 

 

 

 

That night he couldn’t sleep, his eyes were still red and puffy. He went home not long after that, he couldn’t bear the tightness in his chest. Currently he was laying facing the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, his heart hurt, he didn’t know if he and Luhan were still friends or what. Luhan didn’t talk about anything related to it after that. He should be relieved because he finally told him about his feelings, but how can he be relieved when a weight in his chest was only replaced by pain of heartbreak. He didn’t blame Luhan though, he felt grateful that he was honest in expressing his thoughts. Even if it hurt as hell.

Minseok was still turning and tossing on his bed and tears still threatened to spill, a drop or two. Then he heard a notification sound from his phone on the bedside table. He immediately took his phone, hoping it to be Baekhyun so that he would be distracted, even for a few minutes. Instead it was from the one he least expected to be.

 

 

> **< 11.34 pm> Lu Han:**
> 
> **april mop! Lets go on a date???**

 

After reading the text, he was numb as he stared at the screen blankly for a while. As realization dawned on him, he checked the date. _April 1 st._

_Fucking bastard._ He wanted to scream and went to Luhan to smack him on the head. He must be planning this. What a dick. Honestly, fuck him. But oh well, maybe a date first. So, Minseok decided to call him, just to be fair. Luhan picked up on the first ring.

“H-”

“Fuck you.” And just like that Minseok hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

It was still early, there weren’t many student yet at this hour. Baekhyun was enjoying the peace when suddenly he felt a hand grabbed the back of his neck, he lifted his shoulder in reflex and screamed. To his left he could see Minseok making an annoyed face at him.

“Ah- what?!!”

“I have a date with Luhan and I hate you.” With that he released him and his mouth broke into a wide grin.

_What the hell, Minseok._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes.
> 
> I love xiuhan so much  
> Keep supporting xiuhan, dont leave me...


End file.
